monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BANED4LIFE
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Back and Deader Than Ever page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 13:25, February 5, 2012 'hi' just saying hi bye from hello55522 Edits Heh, thanks for the compliment! ;) Parrotbeak 21:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't make this wiki - that honor goes to Lehall. And don't worry too much about making mistakes on a wiki. I don't think it's humanly possible to do wiki-work right from the start. It's all about doing some minor edits, look at what the big players are doing, take note of the things you don't think are organized well, take note of pages you think could serve the wiki, etc. Also keep in mind the specific limits and needs of each separate wiki. You'll grow into the role naturally. I've got about five years of wiki experience behind me to be the kind of editor I am now. : As for info on me, I'm not giving my exact age, but you may know I'm a few years older than you. I'm also from Europe, the Netherlands to be exact. And I identify as female, but certainly in online situations don't give it a thought to be referred to as male. Parrotbeak 10:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey I saw you edited unlife to live page and I want to say thank you and the only thing you did was make it into paragraphs. Thanks for not changing the words around cause it took me awhile to type that whole thing. Anyways thank u very much! ---- A wikia contributer wanna chat? wanna hang out at the monster high chat? By:CLTwins15 listen i can't find any animators hey BANED4LIFE i can't find any animators maybe we can hang out at the chat Questions? Why do people dislike you so much? Anyway how can i find how many post there are in total? I do not have luck but i would like to know who gets the lucky edit this time. When is it going to be the time to remake the page I made a week ago hoping the episode will come that week? BANED4LIFE :People dislike me because I am blunt and ain't the kind of person to entertain their ego. I need to work on how I say things - that one's on me - but there's also simply a large group of people who seem to feel the world should be grateful to them for merely existing. You may have seen the type. Their usual MO is to say something that leaves no doubt they don't care about people who don't agree with them, and then try to dissuade people calling them on this by saying it's just their opinion. I have extremely little patience for this attitude, which puts me at odds with them. Then there are new editors whose edits are, well, bad, and they don't want to hear that or do anything to improve. There was once a new editor I explained as to why their new pages weren't going to be kept, and all seemed cool. Then suddenly they made a blog about how they wanted revenge against me. It was... interesting. And of course, every time I get into a conflict with anyone, everyone else picks it up and those with a similar attitude selectively use it to dismiss me on account of me being an overall meanie. :I'm not sure what you are asking. What 'posts'? :The lucky edit is given out each 1000th edit. And that goes for all edits, not just the ones that show up in "wiki activity". For instance, if you add categories to images, they won't show up in wiki activity, but they do count as edits and do show up in recent changes. However, I don't think user or talk page edits count. You could try counting from the last lucky edit badge you saw someone receive and start editing several pages around the 1000th page, but that's quite a hassle. A better way is just to edit and you'll get one sooner or later. There's more than enough to do around here. (I should probably mention than editing for the sake of receiving badges is a bannable offense. Badges are nice, but they aren't the goal of editing). :The webisode will be online later today, so then you can remake the page. The thing is, as I said, your page was good, but it was also empty because virtually nothing could be said about the webisode just yet. As soon as the webisode airs, there's info to give about it and make a page worthwhile. I can't speak for others, but if I get to see the webisode before you can edit the page, I'll only restore what you previously wrote (if you want to do that yourself, click the arrow nect to "edit", select "history", click "undo" next to my final edit, and then click "publish".) and add an image, leaving the rest to you. But keep in mind I can't promise others starying away from the page until you've gotten to it. Parrotbeak 07:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Serious page Lehall isn't all that active at the moment, so she's not likely to answer your question. I hope you'll accept an answer from me instead. :You don't ever need permission to make a page, as long as you have reasons to believe it's needed or useful and accept the possibility that others will disagree and the page eventually deleted. That said, a page on Mattel is a good idea, though I should inform you the wiki already has this: Mattel corporate. Now before you feel blocked, that page, could as it may look upon first glance, is in desperate need for a complete rewrite. If you want to do that, then please, don't hesitate. :As for tips on how it should look, those I can't give, because I know little about Mattel. The course of action you should follow is to read up on what Mattel is and when you've got the info, design a page so that everything you think is relevant will get a place. I estimate you'll need a history section, a Monster High section (a shortened version from Monster High (franchise)), a MH employee section and a partnership section, but perhaps other subheaders work better. Parrotbeak 14:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I was afraid you might not react well to my adjustment of "Sibling Rivalry". Thank you for understanding. Just to be clear, your version was good, but it could use elaboration. If you'll allow me to give you three tips, for one, you should aim for writing about three paragraphs in the summary section - one to describe the start of the webisode, one to describe the middle, and one for the ending. It's a guideline that usually can be followed, at least for stand-alone webisodes. Tip two, don't edit in "visual" mode. Choose "source" mode. It gives you way better control over the coding. And three, the description section is always a copy&paste job from what Mattel puts as the description of the webisode on YouTube. You don't have to think it up yourself. I'll try to leave future webisodes for you to write on, if you want. Even if I might edit them afterwards, you'll get experience with writing and will eventually grow beyond my need to check your work. Parrotbeak 20:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Monster High Parents Are we going to make a page about the parents because there is allready a lot of info or are we going to wait for the doll line to come out? BANED4LIFE :I don't think the wiki will ever do pages on the parents, partially because info is scarce, partially because many lack a (confirmed) name to even get an article. Info on the parents is best to be part of the characters' articles. It's been a plan for some time to make articles on the way MH monster canon relates to real-world monster canon, but we've not gotten to it yet. It will be a tough job with lots of research requirements, but you could try if you want to. But if you're looking for something smaller, the wiki needs articles on some of the webisode animation studios, like Top Drawn Animation and DeJarnette Designd (http://topdrawanimation.com/ , http://dejarnettedesigns.com/2.0/index.html). Maybe you can research what they've contributed and make pages on those companies? :Also, to sign a post of yours, type this after your messages: ~~~~ Parrotbeak 20:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Licensing I don't understand the details of the licensing stuff either, but I do know what it comes down to. A wiki is pretty much destined to infringe on intellectual property, but this is legally allowed under the same articles as people are allowed to write reviews and parodies. The condition is that a wiki and its users do not ever claim their content as their intellectual property and acknowledge it as belonging to the public domain. Ergo, the moment you hit the publish or upload button, you forfeit your rights on whatever you wrote or uploaded. You can't complain when you see your text or image pop up somewhere else, because you agreed to make the material part of the public domain. Because of this rule, though, you are also required to not take stuff from others (other wikis is legally okay, but e-socially frowned upon). After all, only you as original owner are allowed to place something in the public domain - if you steal from another, that other is the original owner, and théy certainly didn't agree to make their material public domain. For text, this should be much of a brain-twister. For images, the matter may be more complicated. Under the Fair Use principle, you are allowed to upload any photo or art made by Mattel (that isn't leaked). You may not upload a photo someone else made of their MH dolls, because that 'someone else' invested in making that photo and that 'someone else' therefor owns the photo. Leeway may be given if the photo has little personal investment, such as when a photo only shows boxart, since then the input by Mattel is bigger. However, it's still the photographer that made the image up to quality, so err on the side of caution if you have a choice. So what it comes down to: don't claim another's work as yours and don't claim your own work as yours and you'll be a fine wiki editor. ;) Parrotbeak 18:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :The link says all the things I just described. Is there something in particular you don't quite understand the details/effects of? Parrotbeak 22:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay then. I hope everything is clear to you now. :) Parrotbeak 22:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) To the point Apologies that I wasn't clear, but I meant to concur it was true after all. I didn't know the other specials had been taken off the site until I read the note, and assumed it incorrect because - why would Mattel take the specials off? But then I checked to make sure since one of the Flash games has also gone missing, and found your note was correct. So, I meant to revert it, but at the last second thought it could use some elaboration and made minor adjustments to the note. Sorry I acted rashly and didn't check before reverting. On a sidenote, new webisode today, so keep ready for an article. :D Also, new webisodes have been found on MH's Brazilian site. I'm in doubt whether this justifies articles for those webisodes to or not, also keeping in mind I'd rather not do spoilers. Thoughts? Parrotbeak 06:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Power I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, but the power level goes like this. Beaurecrat/Founder-Admin-Chat Mod-Regular Contributors. Lehall is the founder, so she has the most power. She can appoint admins, so it's ultimately up to her. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 06:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I kinda see what you're saying. But 'manager' and 'superuser' are not real places of power in the wikia chain. But if Parrotbeak would like to be an admin, that's up to her and Lehall, it has nothing to do with me. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 21:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Anon Actually, I wouldn't say that's illegal on the wiki, and he's just advertising something for sale, which isn't a bad thing since this IS the MH wiki. He's just letting people he has dolls for sale. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 06:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah, I guess it was spamming, but for a purpose. If it was true spam, then it would have zero purpose. I can perhaps warn him, but it definitely doesn't warrant a ban. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Thank you for reporting the vandal, I'll actually just block them immediately, since they're more tha likely going to pull a stunt like that again. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 21:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Diaries :You could follow the example, simply. First the doll line category, then the character category. The SDCC diaries don't need to be collected in one category right now - maybe in two years if the SDCC dolls keep coming with diaries, but otherwise not. :That said, I'm using the changed categories as an indicator which diaries I've checked on accuracy already, so that they can be locked in accurate form. I can remeber, and I'm noting SCK on each one, so I don't need the help of categories to figure out what I've still got to do. So, if you think it's a big issue right now that the diaries aren't all in the correct categories, go ahead and change it. I'll try to resume the check-ups as soon as possible. Parrotbeak 10:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Wave 3 is Campus Stroll. Wave 4 hasn't got a name yet and those diaries are better left alone now. It's no disaster for them to stay the way they are until a name presents itself. Parrotbeak 16:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Abbys Adventure :I didn't see your comment until I had already adjusted the page and posted the comment. But if you didn't remove any coding from the infobox, could you tell me where you copied the inforbox from? It sounds like a page needs to be fixed. :I'm not sure what you are asking me? You mean where to right comments that go in the page history? In edit moment, look at the right for a box titled "Subject/headline". You can write your message there. In some cases, like when you undo an edit, there's already text there, but you can edit that if you want to. Parrotbeak 20:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Special & monsters :The best recording of the special currently available is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohIN5I3nyiw , in case you wouldn't know that. :) As for my opinion, I condsider this my second favorite special right now, topped only by Fright On!. It tackles a subject I've been wanting to see tackled for some time now (the position of freaks in the MH universe), has a great villain, and just plainly delivers. There's some lesser things about it, like a running gag with Cleo that hardly feels resolved by the end, but I can live with that. :As for the monster articles, I'm currently working on the mummy one and hope to finish it next week. Then, I either will do one for simulacra or work on SCK's vampire article. Parrotbeak 15:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :: No prob! Do let me know what your thoughts on the special are when you've watched it. ;) Parrotbeak 22:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Red links Could I ask you to stop removing red links? For the most part, those are links to articles that have to be written at some point, and not only is the red link a reminder, it also saves the trouble later on to set the appropriate links up. There's definitely red links that should be removed if you see them, but red links to (significant) locations, voice actors, monster types, named characters, etc. should stay. Parrotbeak 10:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Episode I'm waiting just as much as you are, with the downside here I'll have to sleep soon. :( Can't be they forgot the webisodes would return to weekly release for April, right? Parrotbeak 21:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Characters The reason I removed the "Electronic Fearbook" header foremost is because it clashes with the teacher header. D'Eath and Verizhe are teachers, in one continuity or the other, so they should go under "MH staff" regardless of medium of origin. The webisodes aren't a more true continuity than the EF. But even besides that, D'Eath has appeared in both Rochelle's and Jackson's diaries and I assume he'll be in all wave 4 diaries. So, putting him just under "EF" denies his other appearances. And a header for just Verizhe is silly. This goes too for some other arrangements you've made. If a character fits under two equal headers, you should reconsider making subheaders. Otherwise, you're not being informative. Like, if someone wants to read about the MH teachers now, they'll miss out on three of them. Parrotbeak 11:55, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think the special-exclusive character section can stay, but might need to be renamed into something like "Others". Crabgrass was an employee at MH, though she also is a special exclusive. Plus, with "Others", you can link to celebrity backgrounders too. :I've been thinking about the De Nile servants for the longest time and I am inclined to believe they do deserve an own page, titled "De Nile servants". If you want to write that, gladly. I'll give you the tip that the De Nile servants have a good chance of being ushabti, so that should probably be said somewhere in the article. Parrotbeak 12:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Dark circles boy has no page, and I don't recall him ever having had it. Parrotbeak 13:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Pony-tailed girl That is still speculation. The pony-tailed girl has no specific traits that point to one mythological creature or another specifically. She could be nymph, an elf, a witch, an undead, a valkyrie, a descendant of so many mythological figures, and then I'm still keeping to racial-cultural connection when there's a possiblity I don't have to. It's just no beginning allowing such speculation in articles. Parrotbeak 17:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :There's enough types of undead that aren't readily noticeable as undead. Most vampire breeds (one of my favourites has a pointy tongue instead of fangs) and Asian undead are like that, and a case could be made for the Russian Koschei. And that's kinda going into semantics: yes, the ears do suggest elf, but that's because "elf" is one of the most generic mythological creatures out there. Also, we have the problem that while she has pointy ears, her ears are by far not as pointy as those of the glasses girl or the Valley Mages. Assuming those are elves by reason of pointy ears, the pony-tailed girl's ears kinda end up as dimissable. Moreso once you consider that around half the vampires in the series also have far bigger ears than she. As I said, it's too much a matter of speculation to go ahead and insert. Parrotbeak 06:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Labour Day Happy Labour Day to you too! And hey, the best labour is the one you don't have to do is what I always say (I don't really say that, but it made the sentence sound better. ;p). Meh, enthusiasm doesn't require age, but experience and knowledge do. It only makes sense to have 20-somethings run the place, since they know what they are doing, and have 10-somethings be too enthusiastic for the wiki's own good. It's sorta like the way of life, and I bet there's a song in there somewhere. Parrotbeak 15:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Venus True, their personality isn't the same, but their motives are. Ivy's entire character centers around passion for the natural environment, same as Venus, and both would use their powers to protect it. Ivy's version of mind control isn't that different from Venus', although it has changed quite often. Sometimes just being around Ivy activates her pheremones, just like Venus' spores naturally 'flow' out of her, and Ivy has used spores as means of control as well. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 18:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Template to get images well-spaced Try . Parrotbeak 17:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :There is coding that forces the next header below the lowest images, but that's rather complex to remember and it's function's not immediately clear. So, I recently turned it into a simple template so people could more easily manage images on a page. Give it a try. Parrotbeak 20:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Valentine Because the 'Family' heading belongs under a relationships tab, which, for now, doesn't exist. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 00:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Why did you revert my edit? Just wondering why you reverted my edit on the Characters page. I corrected some poor formatting around an image which caused "added by Parrotbeak" to appear in the page index. I put why I made this edit in the Edit summary. Now you have reverted this. I would be interested in understanding your reason. 15:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) above comment sorry - lasrt comment was by me - didn't ralise session cookie had expired. Dr Tiki 15:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help. Cat-man1990 19:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Cat-man1990Cat-man1990 19:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) All those chat pages >-< Y’know all the pages those kids made that we kept deleting? Well I delt with them, I made a blog page for them to chat on, so the rest of the wiki should remain chat free……for now >_< Cat-man1990 00:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Cat-man1990Cat-man1990 00:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC)